Un Noël chez les Potters
by Ahmose
Summary: OS. Traduction. Quand Lily n'a d'autre choix que de demander asile à James pour Noël alors que Sirius a chamboulé les coeurs en se faisant couper les cheveux, d'étranges choses peuvent arriver, non?


**Un Noël chez les Potter**

**Dislaimer : Tout appartient évidemment à JKR. Mais ce n'est plus à dire…**

**Note : Cet OS est une traduction de « Christmas at the Potter's » de Wildfire2345. Vous trouverez la version originale en anglais dans mes favoris. **

**J'ai trouvé ce One-Shot très mignon et bien écrit, et j'ai donc eu envie de le traduire. Ceci est ma première traduction. J'espère qu'elle sera fidèle en qualité à la VO.**

**Summary : Lily se trouve bien embêtée quand sa seule solution est de passer Noël chez les Potters… Et puis, puisque Sirius Black a coupé ses cheveux, tout peut arriver !**

……………………………………

Lily Evans faisait couler sa brosse le long de sa chevelure rousse, d'un air absent, ses pensées et ses sentiments s'affrontant en elle-même. C'était Noël, le jour des éclats de rire et des moments de joie, ce jour qu'elle devrait être en train de passer avec les siens. À la place, par un quelconque et malheureux hasard de circonstances, elle faisait face à son propre reflet dans un miroir. Et pas dans n'importe quel miroir… Dans celui de la chambre d'invités de Mrs. Potter !

Tout était la faute de Pétunia ! Pétunia Evans _Dursley_ avait, une fois encore, pris sur elle de ruiner le Noël de Lily ; elle avait invité la famille à dîner dans sa nouvelle maison. Certes, d'ordinaire, cela n'aurait causé aucun problème, Lily adorait passer du temps avec sa famille qu'elle voyait peu. Le seul obstacle était que ladite famille compte Pétunia parmi ses membres, et inévitablement, son jeune mari, Vernon Dursley… Et en définitive, dès ce moment, même la maison des Potter devenait attirante.

De toute façon, Lily n'avait même pas été invitée. Tout le monde le savait, Pétunia n'était pas disposée à apprécier sa sœur, et faisait tout pour le prouver.

Pétunia avait aussi invité d'autres proches –la tante Marie et l'oncle Donald –qui fumaient à tous les deux plus qu'une caserne entière de sapeurs-pompiers. Lily, de par son asthme –léger, mais présent –ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester dans la même maison qu'eux deux réunis, dans leur nuage de fumée. Une autre raison de ne pas aller chez les Dursley.

La jeune fille avait alors décidé d'agir. Mais le tableau final n'était pas engageant : tous ses amis étaient partis à l'étranger en vacances, où étaient dans leurs propres familles. Et tous avaient proposé à Lily de l'inviter, mais elle avait décliné. Elle ne voulait pas être une intruse dans le Noël de quelqu'un.

Lily avait donc touché le fond. Dans son désespoir, elle s'était résolue à écrire à James Potter –le garçon le plus arrogant, le plus imbus de lui-même et le plus égocentrique de son école –et lui avait demandé asile pour les vacances.

James lui avait répondu plus vite que l'éclair. Évidemment, il l'accueillait pour les vacances, lui assurant qu'elle ne serait absolument pas une intruse, et que par ailleurs son meilleur ami Sirius Black resterait lui aussi chez les Potter. Sans alternative possible, Lily fit ses valises.

La maison des Potter était immense, et particulièrement bien décorée. Les parents de James étaient des aurors reconnus, et par ailleurs, ils avaient chacun hérité d'un bon patrimoine. Cela se reflétait sur les douzaines de chambres inoccupées, et les décors désuets que James mettait sur le compte des goûts « immondes » de ses grands-parents.

Mrs. Potter était une grande femme avec de longs cheveux d'un roux profond, comme ceux de Lily, aussi gentille qu'elle était rousse. Mr. Potter avait quant à lui de courts cheveux noirs, et des yeux noisette joueurs qui captivèrent l'attention de Lily. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que tout comme son fils, un charme redoutable émanait de lui.

Sirius Black avait sa propre chambre au manoir Potter, et en était visiblement un habitué. Il avait coupé sa célèbre chevelure noire cet été, et Lily s'amusait de voir à quel point cela avait chamboulé ses fans à l'école. Elle devait cependant bien avouer que d'avoir les cheveux plus courts le rendait encore plus séduisait.

James, à sa plus grande surprise, n'avait été aussi pénible que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue à la rentrée scolaire. Il l'avait évitée de son mieux, et ne lui avait parlé que lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient, bien qu'elle l'ait surpris à plusieurs reprises en train de la regarder du coin de l'œil. Et d'ailleurs, Lily n'avait pas compris ce changement soudain de comportement.

Noël arriva enfin, après une semaine d'anxieuse attente. Sirius et elle avaient fait de leur mieux pour décorer le salon durant ces sept jours difficiles. Elle avait découpé tellement de flocons de neige en papier qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : ne jamais plus revoir une paire de ciseaux, ni même de flocons de sa vie. Le soir de Noël, le salon en était même trop stéréotypé : le grand sapin, brillant de mille feux ne permettait pas d'en entre apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une branche, et James et Sirius avait entouré de guirlandes TOUS les objets de la pièce. En définitive, l'ensemble était malgré tout charmant.

Lily venait à peine de finir d'emballer ses cadeaux pour les Potter et Sirius ; elle pensait que c'était la moindre des choses, compte tenu de leur hospitalité. Elle avait acheté une écharpe rouge et or aux couleurs de Gryffondor (les parents de James y étaient eux aussi de leur temps). Mr. Potter devrait se contenter d'une montre. Le cadeau de Sirius lui avait posé quelques soucis. Elle avait opté pour « Kit de Bombage magique », et elle savait qu'elle le regretterait plus tard (surement comme la moitié des étudiants de Poudlard). James… Elle avait gardé son cadeau pour la fin. Lily ne voulait pas lui offrir quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui faire entrevoir un horizon romantique –ses sentiments envers lui n'étaient qu'amicaux. En même temps, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde lui offrir quelque chose d'impersonnel –après tout, il lui avait répondu présent pour elle lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin. C'est ce pourquoi, pour son dernier tout de boutique, elle s'était rendue au magasin de Quidditch sur le chemin de Traverse, et lui avait acheté un pull avec le nom de son équipe favorite – les Canons de Chudley – et un livre « Le Quidditch à travers les âges ». Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà.

Lily soupira et reposa sa brosse dans son vanity, jetant à nouveau un regard à son reflet, avant de faire léviter les cadeaux jusqu'au salon.

Mr et Mrs. Potter étaient déjà en bas, avec Sirius, alors que James était introuvable. Les yeux de Sirius brillaient de plaisir, comme lorsqu'il pénétrait chez HoneyDukes. Les parents de Lily souriaient avec bonheur, et ils regardèrent tous les deux Lily touchés alors qu'elle plaçait les cadeaux sous le sapin. Puis elle s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Sirius.

James fit finalement son entrée, vêtu de façon décontractée. Il portait un jean et un t-shirt avec le logo d'un groupe. Il s'assit à son tour à côté de Lily.

« On peut les ouvrir maintenant ? » demanda Sirius, les yeux gloutons.

Lily sourit et essaya de ne pas rouler les yeux, pensant « _Immaturité, ton nom est Sirius_ ».

Mr. Et Mme. Potter adorèrent les cadeaux que Lily leur avait destinés, et elle reçut de leur part un bon d'achat de 90 galions pour Fleurry&Botts. Elle fut presque accablée par le montant, et essaya de le leur rendre. 90 galions représentaient _beaucoup_ d'argent.

« Oh non ma pure ! » répondit Mrs. Potter en riant à Lily quand celle-ci essaya de lui rendre le bon d'achat. « Nous avons plus d'argent que nous n'en avons besoin. James a dit que tu adorais lire, j'avais déjà fini mon shopping de Noël, et je t'avoue que j'ai choisi la facilité. J'espère que tu en profiteras bien ! »

« Sans aucun doute »

Lily resta absorbée par son cadeau pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui mette dans les mains son cadeau suivant. C'était de sa part. Lily sourit, touchée par son geste.

« Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligé de me faire un cadeau » lui dit-elle.

Sirius fit en geste pour dire que ce n'était rien, et Lily défit son paquet. Elle éclata de rire quand elle en sortit différentes paires de chaussettes animées, comme par exemple celles où de minis Pères-Noël dansaient en essayant de pousser la hotte du vrai Père-Noël. Lily fit un gros câlin à Sirius et se rassit. Elle avait ouvert tous ses cadeaux.

Sirius tendit à James le cadeau que Lily lui avait reservé, et James le déballa, et resta un moment à regarder le nom de son équipe préférée sur le pull. Il l'adorait.

« Evans ! C'est génial ! » s'exclama-t-il en feuilletant « le Quidditch à Travers les Ages ». « Je l'ai vu chez Fleurry&Botts, et je l'ai toujours voulu… et jamais acheté. Comment tu as trouvé ? »

« Ca m'a fait pensé à toi je crois. »

Sirius se mit à rire.

« C'est mignon d'apprendre que fois que tu vois un livre tu penses à ce bon vieux Cornedrue ! »

« Cornedrue ? »

« C'est une histoire longue » répondit James en jetant un regard assassin à Sirius.

« _Oooh, ça m'a l'air de quelque chose qui pourrait bien faire de moi un maître-chanteur… Je saurai un jour ce que ça veut dire, même si cela me tue –ce qui se produira certainement_ » pensa Lily.

Peu après, il ne restait qu'une boite sous le sapin que Sirius avait cachée. Il la sortit et la tendit à Lily. Troublée, Lily vit son nom dessus, suivi d'un « de la part de : Potter ».

Lily chercha des yeux ceux de James, mais il détourna le regard immédiatement.

« Alors… » s'exclama Sirius « Ouvre-le ! »

La jeune rousse déballa la boîte. Elle se rendit compte que ses yeux se posaient sur le plus beau vêtement qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, et n'osait pas le sortit de son paquet totalement. C'était un haut vert foncé avec un col en V, qui descendait jusqu'aux hanches, en velours, et se terminait par de petites cloches. C'est parfaitement à la taille de Lily, et un peu trop transparent, et Lily savait qu'elle devrait porter quelque chose dessous. Un jean était plié sous le haut.

« Merci » murmura Lily à James « Ils sont superbes ».

James fit un geste, visiblement embarrassé.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, vraiment. Par contre, je ne connaissais pas ta taille, alors j'ai essayé de deviner. Mais j'ai encore les tickets si tu as besoin de les changer »

Lily vérifia les tailles et sourit à James.

« Tu dois être très fort à ce jeu ! C'est exactement ma taille. Mais pourquoi vert ? »

« Pour aller avec tes yeux » répondit rapidement James. « Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Non, j'adore ! Je me posais juste la question… » _Comment sait-il que mes yeux sont verts ?_

James sourit et rougit alors que Sirius ouvrait ses propres cadeaux.

……..

Se sentant lourde à cause du gâteau et de la glace qu'elle avait mangés, Lily grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Elle rangea ses cadeaux sur le fauteuil, et s'allongea sur le matelas, tombant immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée. Elle crut entendre un bruit dans la nuit, mais quand elle y prêta attention, il n'y avait rien.

Le matin suivant, Lily s'étira et ouvrit ses yeux endormis. Le soleil perçait à travers les persiennes, donnant à la pièce une douce luminosité.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son vanity, pour y chercher sa lime à ongles. Quelque chose de froid entra en contact avec son cou. Elle regarda alors le miroir pour en découvrir la provenance. Et resta abasourdie.

Une magnifique émeraude, retenue par une chaîne d'argent, pendant à son cou, étincelant dans la lumière. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce collier auparavant. Il n'y avait alors qu'une seule possibilité.

Les Potter et Sirius étaient en plein petit-déjeuner quand Lily fit irruption au rez-de-chaussée. James et Sirius, en tant qu'adolescents mâles ordinaires, semblait avoir mangé tout ce qu'ils avait trouvé, et y étaient encore affairés.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

« Bonjour Lily, Bonjour Lils, Bonjour Evans » répondirent-ils en chœur.

« J'ai une question très sérieuse à vous poser les gars… Est-ce que l'un de vous sait d'où ça vient ? »

Elle ôta la chaîne, et la fit couler dans la paume de sa main. Elle fixa tout à tour chacun des commensaux.

Mr. Et Mrs. Potter hochèrent négativement la tête. Sirius déclara qu'il en adorait la couleur, mais qu'il n'aurait pas (encore) pu acheter quelque chose d'aussi cher, même pour lui-même. Ce qui conduisit Lily à accuser James.

Il lui sembla saisir une esquisse de sourire sur le visage de James juste avant que Mr. Potter ne lui passe le sirop d'érable pour ses pancakes.


End file.
